


Just your average chatfic

by SilloAnnis



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kazuichi Souda, Fluff, Furbies, Go crazy, Kazuichi doesn’t actually have a crush Sonia and is faking it, Minecraft, Nagito and Chiaki love Minecraft and are friends, chatfic, diary of a wimpy kid - Freeform, go stupid, haha - Freeform, here and there really, i will add a lot of headcanons, izure and Hajime are adopted brothers and close friends, mentioned - Freeform, oh yeah Kazuichi is gonna be suffering a lot, wholesome stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilloAnnis/pseuds/SilloAnnis
Summary: Hajimeme: will you please tell me who’s who?Rockin queeen: oh yeah! Here’s a chart!Hajimeme: HajimeCreeper: NagitoWhite Knight in yellow armor: SoudaMeat pounder: TeruteruKillerqueen: SoniaThe dark lord: GundhamDon’t mine at night: ChiakiHot assassin: PekoBaby gangster: FuyuhikoCool dancer!: HiyokoShe a beast: AkaneSweet nurse: MikanLocal cryptid: IzuruWhite knight in yellow armor: WAIT THAT WAS NAGITO??





	1. I know your feeling kinda brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hajimeme: Hajime  
Creeper: Nagito  
White Knight in yellow armor: Souda  
Meat pounder: Teruteru  
Killerqueen: Sonia  
The dark lord: Gundham  
Don’t mine at night: Chiaki   
Hot assassin: Peko  
Baby gangster: Fuyuhiko  
Cool dancer!: Hiyoko  
She a beast: Akane   
Sweet nurse: Mikan  
Local cryptid: Izuru

Sonia Nevermind added 16 users to Class Groupchat

8:38 pm

Sonia Nevermind: Hello everyone!

Teruteru Hanamura: what’s this? I’ve been invited to a groupchat by a dashing lady?

Teruteru Hanamura has been kicked from Class Groupchat

Akane Owari: I did y’all a favor

Mahiru Koizumi: y’all?

Akane Owari has left Class Groupchat

Sonia Nevermind has added Teruteru Hanamura, Akane Owari to Class Groupchat 

Sonia Nevermind: I’m sorry but this is a class groupchat!

Kazuichi Souda: preach!

Ibuki Mioda: OwO?

Gundham Tanaka: Oh god no

Ibuki Mioda has taken admin rights away from 16 users 

Ibuki Mioda has changed 17 usernames

Don’t mine at night: what’s going on?

Don’t mine at night: wait a second..

Don’t mine at night: Got my helmet on my head

Creeper: Figure out what that zombie said 

Don’t mine at night: Lava all over my room

Creeper: Got a half-heart left, man, I am doomed

Don’t mine at night: Don't have any iron bars

Creeper: My pick just broke into some shards

Don’t mine at night: Scary noise, what should I do?

Creeper: Go left or right? I'll have to choose

Baby gangster: I know one of them is Chiaki, but which one?

Baby gangster: GODDAMNIT IBUKI

hot assassin: I’m sorry but what is my name?

Killerqueen: hey this isn’t really school friendly

White night in yellow armor: accurate ngl 

Meat pounder: that is true

White night in yellow armor: Nevermind I change my mind 

The dark lord: I must thank Mioda for giving me a name that shows my truest of colors

Rockin queeeeenn: your welcome!

Banana haired bitch: Mahiiiiruuuuuuu, Ibuki is being mean to me!

Camerateer: Ah, um, Ibuki, could you change her nickname please?

Rockin queeeeenn has changed Banana haired bitch ‘s nickname to Cool Dancer!

Cool Dancer!: this is fine

Killerqueen: PLEASE WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW GO TO SLEEP

White knight in yellow armor: haha no-

Rockin queeeeenn: ok!

Creeper: whatever you say

Creeper: wait chiaki’s already asleep

Hajimeme: what did I miss

3:21 am

White night in yellow armor: hit or miss


	2. Why you need sleep, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha 4:20

4:23 am

Camerateer: who is blasting panic at the disco at 4 am in the goddamn morning?

Hajimeme: Gundham?

The dark lord: tis not I

Hajimeme: Ibuki?

Hot assassin: no, she is asleep

Hajimeme: not gonna ask

White knight in yellow armor: sorry, working on a project, music helps, sorry, can’t talk

Hajimeme: SOUDA??

Camerateer: I’m gonna contact the hall monitor dude if you don’t turn it down

White knight in yellow armor: In a sec, I need to go grab more Red Bull 

Hajimeme: SHSJSJSJ??

White knight in yellow armor: it’ll be a while, I fell down the stairs.

Hajimeme: oh god not the proper punctuation 

Baby gangster: probably thinking about princess’ tits

White knight in yellow armor: naw, I was just hungry

Baby gangster: how the fuck is a sandwich gonna trip you?

Hajimeme: Souda?

The dark lord: it appears umm.. the shark toothed mortal has collapsed

Hajimeme: I’ll tell a teacher

Cool dancer!: DRAW ON HIS FACE! MAKE HIM PAY FOR KEEPING US UP!

Hot assassin: I’ll wake up Mikan

11:30 am

Creeper: where’s Kazuichi?

Hajimeme: scroll up

Creeper: ah

Don’t mine at night: Creeper

Creeper: aw man

She a beast: why tf y’all doing this in class

Camerateer: y’all?

She a beast: listen we can’t all be perfect

Hot Assassin: first 10 people to get off their phones gets to eat the pasta I’m gonna make for dinner

Hot and dangerous: please, this is class, you all need to stop texting

2:00 pm

White knight in yellow armor: My rib cage feels rusty

Hajimeme: WWHAT THE FUVK

White knight in yellow armor: sorry wrong chat

Hajimeme: you are supposed to be sleeping

White knight in yellow armor: sorry cant sleep

Baby gangster: can’t sleep?! YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR A WHOLE WEAK AND HAVENT CONSUMED ANYTHING BESIDES RED BULL. Can’t sleep my ass

White knight in yellow armor: when you put it that way…

White knight in yellow armor: I’m tired lol

Baby gangster: TIRED?!

Baby gangster: Apologies, this is peko, I had to take his phone

Creeper: blease go to sleep

Hajimeme: GOD DAMNIT DONT JUST PLAY I’LL SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

White knight in yellow armor: aaaaaaaaAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH

Hajimeme: HNNNNG WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

Local Cryptid left Class Groupchat

Rockin queeen added Local Cryptid to Class groupchat

4:20

White knight in yellow armor: haha 4:20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi’s a mess ngl


End file.
